


And I pace around hungry, sniffing the twilight

by lowsywriter



Series: prompt a prompt me [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: :))), Backrubs, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Massages, Pre-Slash, hurt!Kuroko, my first kagakuro in a long time, overprotective!kagami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowsywriter/pseuds/lowsywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: "Akakuro back massage, kuroko hurts his poor back and Akashi helps him with a massage! If you don't ship this you can make it Kagakuro :D"</p><p>Kagami offers Kuroko a back rub when he notices he's hurting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I pace around hungry, sniffing the twilight

**Author's Note:**

> i don't ship akakuro but i can give you kagakuro alright, darling anon. so here are the boys being cute and fluffy and aware of each other.
> 
> for all the readers: kagakuro has been my otp from the first time i watched knb and i love them dearly. so i always pour my heart into my kagakuro writings and try to do them as accurate as i can. please enjoy!

Kagami knows Kuroko has always worked twice as hard as anyone in Seirin Basketball Team, mostly because he’s not very tall and he is the less fit, but also because during the hardest days he falls back into behaviours learned during his Teiko days. Most of the time Kagami offers him his fist to bump and a warm meal after parctice and he get back to right as rain, still working his ass off but still enjoying their basketball.

But today is lacking Kuroko’s usual (but small) soft smiles, and he has been avoiding Kagami like the plague and everytime he answers to any of his team mates he sounds strained. Corraling him in the locker room sounds like a good idea.

So after practice he shoos everyone out while Kuroko showers and waits for him in the bench across their lockers. For once, Kuroko is the one surprised but Kagami’s presence. He even jumps a little when he notices the red head.

“What is wrong with you today?” Kagami asks bluntly -and lets be real here, he knows he lacks social grace so he compensates with his candour an his upfront personality-.

“What do you mean, Kagami-kun?” even though Kuroko face seems blank, Kagami notice he looks uncomfortable.

“You have been weird… well, weirder than normal today during practice.”

“I can’t see why yoy think so,” says Kuroko, but as he makes to open the door to his locker he grimaces and hisses. Kagami is by his side in a blink.

“You are hurt!”

“It’s nothing.”

“It’s not nothing if you can’t even your sodding locker without feeling pain! Kuroko,  _please._ ”

At the desperation on Kagami’s voice Kuroko relents and admits in a small voice “my back is hurting more than normal” he sounds annoyed “I don’t want for Riko-san to put me out of practice for such a small thing, I’ve worked too hard.”

“Kuroko damn, I’m sure she wouldn’t! at least let me do something for you.”

“How so?”

“Alex thaught me how to give a massage, she used to said I got nimble fingers for someone with my eyebrows.”

“You want to give me a back rub,” there’s mirth in Kuroko’s eyes and Kagmi relaxes a little.

“Yes!”

So they get to it. Kagami gets some lotion and straddles the bench, then asks Kuroko to sit before him. Kuroko tenses a little at first, as Kagami puts his hands on his back, but as Kagami expertly kneads away the tension and kinks, Kuroko gets more and more loose limbed. He makes small noises when Kagami gets to a difficult spot and eases the tension away; small hums and groans and breathy moans. If someome were to be standing outside, between the wet sounds from Kagami’s rubbing lotin on Kuroko’s skin, to the sounds the phantom player is making, they’d think they were having sex.

As it is, even Kagami with his lack of tact knows this moment is extremely intimate. By the time he finishes he is red faced and half hard and Kuroko is snoring softly, leaning against his front. Kagami moves them to an horizontal position, using a rolled towel as a pillow and being careful not to disjoin the sleeping beauty off of his chest. Kuroko cuddles closer, his soft breathing lulling the red head to sleep.

It’s Kiyoshi senpai who founds them first and wakes them up gently. Not without taking a thousand photos of his two adorable kohais before doing so.

**Author's Note:**

> come at rant about life and fandom to me (also taking prompts!) at fictionhomo and inmisericorde!


End file.
